


I Love You

by TheGleeker101



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGleeker101/pseuds/TheGleeker101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts for when Blaine or Kurt says I love you for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompts!?

So this series is going to be a collection of prompts I want to get from you readers for times when Blaine says, "I love you" to Kurt or the other way around. I squealed like a little girl when he said it in the last episode of season 2, but I'm sure that you guys can come up with a whole bunch of different situations where they could possibly exchange those three words. So please give me a prompt and I'll type it up and post it. Hope to hear from you guys soon!


	2. Raindrops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to start us off with something I was inspired to write as it stormed all day today. Hope to get some wonderful prompts from you guys. Enjoy!

It has been 2 months since Blaine and Kurt became a couple and so far it's been nothing but amazing. They've gone on dates, held hands in the hallways of Dalton as they walk to their classes, sang flirty duets, and they've even made out more than a couple of times.

A lot of the times, Blaine wonders how it had taken him so long to see just how amazing Kurt is and make him his boyfriend. Which often leads to him looking back at all the times he must have hurt Kurt because of his obliviousness, and of course how many moments would have been perfect for Blaine to kiss him to death. Like the time they sang Baby, It's Cold Outside, when he was playing spin the bottle, when he was apologizing to Kurt for their fight, when Kurt had confessed his feelings, or when they were practicing sexy faces at Kurt's house.

They have had millions of coffee dates, even when they weren't dating, so Kurt had suggested they simply go to the park and talk. So here they were, sitting on a bench, having spent hours of exchanging funny past experiences and discussing other simple things. Except now, Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaine's shoulder, and the latter was looking down at the boy with a smile that he reserved only for him.

It was getting pretty cloudy and soon Blaine felt tiny specks of rain falling on his face. He looked up and saw the sun had disappeared behind a dark cloud. Seems like the weather forecast for the day had been wrong, again. He sighed as he didn't want to wake Kurt up because he looked so dang peaceful, and Blaine knew he has been busy with homework and not getting a lot of sleep lately. 

He looked down and what he saw took his breathe away. Kurt was still asleep and breathing lightly as his chest rose and fell. But there were raindrops trailing down his face, making it sort of sparkle in the dim lightness of the current moment. He looked absolutely beautiful.

Blaine's heart swelled with a warm feeling and it made him completely stop breathing all together. He always knew Kurt was beautiful, even on that first day they met, but he had never been more beautiful than he was now. Blaine tried to gather all the feelings he felt and name it, desperately he did. 

Kurt stirred as a drop of rain hit his eyelid and he eventually woke up. As he raised his head off of Blaine's shoulder he wiped the raindrops from his face and stretched. After doing so, he glanced over at Blaine, who was still trying to sum up his feelings, and apologized for falling asleep. Blaine just shook his head and continued to stare at Kurt who was looking around the park. Kurt turned to Blaine again with his eyes shimmering in curiosity of Blaine's silence and this time, Blaine knew.

"I love you"

Blaine breathed it out as it was the most natural thing he had ever said. Kurt's eyes in turn widened at the sudden three words while a deep shade of red colored his cheeks. Blaine simply waited. He just had needed to say it as soon as he realized only three words and eight letters could express how he felt about Kurt. And even if it was too soon, he didn't care. Kurt could take his own time to fall madly in love with Blaine and realize it. 

Blaine stood up and held out his hand to Kurt, who was now looking at the ground. "Let's go before it starts pouring." Blaine said softly. When Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, he too smiled a smile only reserved for him and said what was now most natural.

"I love you too."


End file.
